creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meadow
Meadow was a contestant at the International Dog Show that took place in Mukluk Gardens where she plan to have her dog, M'Lady Moonbeam, compete in it, although, she saw the Secret Six as a threat, so she took a guise known as the Cat Creature and hired two thugs to kidnap the puppies so Moonbeam would have a chance of winning. She also use to be an old friend of Shaggy Rogers. When Mystery Inc. arrived at the dog show, Meadow met up with her old acquaintance, Shaggy, where he and Scooby also met her dog, Moonbeam. After Shaggy introduces the gang to her, she explains how the Cat Creature terrorizes the dog show. When she, as the Cat Creature, went on another attack, two thugs she hired kidnapped the Secret Six, and had Moonbeam impersonate Scooby after Scar and Skull took him as well given he witness the event. When the gang realizes the Cat Creature was a diversion to capture the puppies and the "Scooby-Doo" they have was an impostor, they search through the forest to find the Secret Six and Scooby. While searching, Meadow, dressed as the Cat Creature, chased them in an attempt to scare them away, however, they escaped her. Upon finding Scooby and the Secret Six, along with the thugs who took them that are stuck holding each other between holding their car's winch and a rock to keep them from falling, the gang than devised a plan. At the dog show again, the Cat Creature attacks once again. She goes for Scooby, Crissie, and her puppies, making an effort to take the Secret Six herself, but was foiled by Scooby in the end. Upon being defeated, her identity was revealed and was arrested. Meadow later became a victim of the Anti-Hunters. Background Physical Appearance Meadow is a young, slender Caucasian woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Gallery MeadowCatCreatureHHWNSD.jpg|Meadow as the Cat Creature Personality Meadow fits the stereotype of an air-headed hippie, such as being amazed by the color purple on Daphne's dress, describing the Cat Creature's attack on the dog show and its appearance which unintentionally got Shaggy and Scooby scared, and having a piece of the Cat Creature's "fur" to show it to Mystery Inc. but got caught up on how it shimmers in the light. However, in reality, her apparent character conceals a ruthless ambition for her dog, Moonbeam, to win the dog show at any cost. Meadow has actually proven to be clever, deceptive, and cunning, as she formulated a plan by dressing as the Cat Creature to cause a distraction while, Scar and Skull, two thugs that she hired earlier, to kidnap the Secret Six, and had Moonbeam to impersonate Scooby after he was taken away with the Secret Six to avoid any witnesses. Meadow is compassionate and loyal to her dog, Moonbeam, to the point where she plan to have the Secret Six kidnapped so her dog would have a chance of winning the dog show. She is genuinely friendly towards others, as she was glad to see her old acquaintance, Shaggy, again, and even to his friends, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma. After being caught and exposed, she apologizes to Shaggy for what she did, but she also noted she puts Moonbeam before anyone else, thereby ending her friendship with him. As the Cat Creature, she's puts on an act of being vicious and relentless. Upon showing herself at the dog show, she scared numerous staff and contestants, along with their dogs, and threw a security dog at the security guard. When Mystery Inc. went into the forest to search for Scooby and the Secret Six, she appeared right in front of them and chased them down throughout the forest to scare them away. She even yelled in pain when Fred ripped a piece of "fur" off of her to make it look like its real and not a mechanical suit. Though, when chasing Velma, she got distracted when she was handed a ball of yawn and played with before realizing she was tricked. It's apparent that Meadow got into character to where she thought she was an actual cat. When Scar and Skull fail, Meadow, as the Cat Creature, decides to take the Secret Six herself in spite of Scooby and Crissie being there, signifying her confidence as the Cat Creature, however, it lead to her underestimating Scooby as he leads her to her downfall and capture. Relationships Powers and Abilities Death Trivia Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Convicts